


Unplanned Consequences

by DragonDreads (cjbage)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discussion of Abortion, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Out of Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjbage/pseuds/DragonDreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Dragon Age Kink MeMe<br/>http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15195.html?thread=59075931</p><p>Moved to Dreamwidth: link to full prompt: https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/85619.html?thread=359628915#cmt359628915</p><p>See the link for full prompt</p><p>*~*</p><p>When Hawke finds herself in the awkward position of being pregnant after the only night of passion she found with Fenris, she turns to her friend Varric for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laPamplemousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laPamplemousse/gifts).



> This will take some time to write up. Please have patience. This is also my first time writing for this fandom, so bear with me for anything that is excessively out of character. 
> 
> Most of my readers know my tendency of having the characters having their own personalities as I usually focus more on OC's and not so much Canon Characters.
> 
> I do not use a beta or proofreader so forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes as I do my own editing. (Updated for corrections on 4/14/2018 using a basic free editing software. Mistakes with grammar, spelling, and sentence structure may still be present in the work.)
> 
>  **Standard Disclaimer:** Bioware owns all of the Dragon Age Universe, including but not limited to the recognizable characters. Any original characters are my own. There is no monetary gain from this work. All I am doing is playing around with their universe.
> 
> **~**

* * *

 

 

Hawke sat on her bed staring at the door that Fenris had just walked out of after they had spent what she thought was a beautiful, glorious and most fulfilling night together. Fenris, on the other hand, had told her it was too much, that it was too fast and all he had wanted was to be happy, at least for a little while. Fenris told her it had been better than anything he could have dreamed... yet he still walked out leaving her there alone after asking her to forgive him. She closed her eyes,  her heart was breaking wondering how she was to continue to see him day in and day out as the troubles in Kirkwall kept pulling them all in like a giant vortex.  
  
***~* Two Months Later *~***  
  
Hawke woke once again racing for the basin in the corner of her room barely making it before upheaving what little she had left in her stomach from the night before. This couldn't be happening. There has to be some mistake, or maybe she had some strange flu. She couldn't be pregnant,  not after only being with Fenris and only the one night.  
  
Not when others had their beds continually occupied and would sleep with anyone and anything that happened to catch their eye. _Why her? Why now? And what the hell was she to do?_  
  
She had just finished wiping out her mouth when Orana came into the room. "I am sorry to bother you, Mistress. But I heard you being ill. Is there anything I can get for you?" Hawke looked over at the small elven girl who came to work for her after they rescued her from a blood mage that had once tormented an enslaved Fenris. Hawke shook her head and carefully walked back to the bed.

"Not right now, Orana. Can you please ask Sandal to come and empty out that basin? And tell him I'm sorry, I know it's not the most pleasant task."  
  
"Yes, Mistress. Right away." The girl hurried from the room to do as her Mistress bade her with a look of worry on her face. She told the young dwarf what the Mistress had said, and after scratching his ass, he walked up the stairs to fetch the basin.  
  
"Oh dear, oh dear. What is the Mistress going to do? What with her Mother gone and no family here. Such a shame." Bohdan looked up at the elf. "We'll just have to do the best we can and help the young Mistress, eh Miss Orana. She has us at least."  
  
A few hours later Hawke woke to feel a bit better, she dressed and went downstairs, finding Orana in the kitchen. The young elf gave her some fresh, still warm from the oven bread and a cup of weak tea that smelled of ginger root and a touch of honey.  She had laid there for a while thinking about what she should do. The first was to find out if what she feared was indeed true. That meant a trip to Anders... no,  forget that. If anyone else were there, they would ask too many questions, and not all of them would hold their tongue. She sat at her desk and wrote a brief letter to the First Enchanter asking if one of the mages gifted with healing was available for a personal matter,  and to send a reply back with the dwarf that had delivered the missive.  
  
She waited as calmly as she could in the library, which meant a lot of pacing, a lot of books being taken down off the shelves and put back again only to be taken down once more. She heard her Mabari give out a bark, and hurried to the main hall. Bohdan gave her a sealed letter and stood there panting because he had practically run the entire way from the Gallows dock back to the mansion. "Thank you, Bohdan. Please go rest and get something to drink,  you didn't need to run this all the way here,  you know."  
  
"It... was no... trouble, Mistress." Bohdan huffed out as he gave her a slight bow then walked toward the kitchen. She hurried over to her desk and opened the seal,  a small puff of smoke came out, and it startled her a bit. She guessed it was the First Enchanter's way of making sure she had been the only one actually to open the letter.  
  
_"Champion,_  
  
_We have a very talented healer that is available. Though if it is an emergency, I am sure a way could be found to come to you, so you wouldn't have to risk coming to the Gallows. If you need such a visit, please let us know so we can make arrangements. If you are in need of a healer for a different reason, then, by all means, come at your earliest convenience. It isn't as if we can go anywhere._  
  
_Orsino_  
_First Enchanter, Circle of Kirkwall."_  
  
Hawke gave a slight snort at that last little bit, then hurried upstairs to change and head to the Gallows. She debated on whether to send a message to one of her friends to go with her then changed her mind. If she had wanted someone to find out, then she could have just gone to Anders anyway.

 

* * *

  
  
Hawke knocked on Orsino's door, and the older elf looked up. He smiled and stood to greet the Champion as she approached his cluttered desk; papers, books, and scrolls almost entirely covered the surface. "Welcome, Champion. Though I wish I could offer you more than just words,  but with things as they are..." His eyes scanned her looking for whatever injury that had caused her to seek out the Circle of Magi. She looked uninjured, just paler than he had ever seen her before. "Please sit, while I send for the healer." He motioned to the small child that was outside and handed him a small note. Several minutes later an older woman dressed in the robes of an Enchanter came through the door.  
  
"You sent for me, First Enchanter?"  
  
"Yes,  please come in. Champion,  this is Enchanter Jaine,  she is one of the mages we have that is most skilled in the healing arts. Jaine,  may I present the Champion of Kirkwall. She has requested a healer for a personal matter." Orsino said to the older woman as she walked in with a slight smile gracing her weathered face. 

"Hello, Champion. The child you carry is growing nicely, and there is no need to worry." The mage reached out and patted Hawke's hand as a grandmother would.

Orsino fell into his chair almost knocking it out from under him. "Cha... Champion?"  
  
Hawke had grown even paler and started to shake. "This is to go no further than this room. I-I don't... this can't be." 

 Hawke heard the tsk tsk coming from the female mage, "oh dear child. You must calm yourself; stress is not good for the baby. Relax a moment and let me see." A light tingle came from the woman's hands, and she frowned a bit. "An elf blooded human child. Oh my... a trace of magic already present. You must be very careful here in Kirkwall, Champion. The father needs to be told right away so he can prepare for what is to come."  
  
Hawke started to shake her head, "no. I... I have to go. Thank you, both for your discretion. I need to get out of here." Hawke jumped from the chair and stumbled a bit until she steadied herself and hurried from the room.

 

* * *

  
  
Hawke hadn't been out of her mansion for close to a week; no one was allowed to go in either. Bohdan told them the mistress had a bad cold and had already been looked at by a healer and asked to be left alone until she was feeling better. Anders started to complain and question why Hawke hadn't come to him only to have the door closed on him. Now here she was walking down the steps in Lowtown heading for the Hanged Man and possibly the only person she could trust to keep her secret. The storytelling dwarf did keep the secrets she asked him too,  he just made up something outlandish to cover the gaps in those damn stories he tells.  
  
When Hawked walked into the tavern, she was hit with the smells of old cheese, the sour odor of sweat, and piss poor ale that made her stomach roil. She almost threw up but instead covered her nose and hurried up the back stairs to Varric's room hoping that no one else was there. For once the Maker must have heard her because he was alone in there scribbling away in one of his books; making up fanciful tales no doubt.  
  
"Hawke,  you look like shit. Should you be up and about yet? Bohdan told us all you were ill." Varric put his quill and inkpot away after dusting the page he was working on. The powder would dry the ink so it wouldn't smudge. 

"That's why I'm here Varric. I need your help. And I need you to keep what I am about to tell you a secret. I mean it,  it's important."

Varric looked up at her with a grin that fell from his face fairly quickly,  the quip he was about to make not leaving his lips. "You can tell me anything, Hawke. And whatever it is it looks to be bad enough that I'm going to need a drink. I'll get Norah to bring us up some ale."  
  
She sat on one of the chairs that they used when they gathered to play Diamondback in his quarters, and she told him she didn't want anything. Varric stared at her and hurried down the stairs then back up again within a minute. "Hawke,  you're starting to scare me. What is going on?"  
  
"I need your help, Varric. I need you to go with me to Anders' clinic." Hawke chewed on the side of her thumbnail. 

"Blondie?  Why do you need me to go with you to see Blondie?" Hawke waited until Norah had left after depositing the large tankard of what they sold as ale in front of Varric.  
  
"Because I want someone I trust to be with me when I ask him to abort the baby I'm carrying and help me get back home afterward," Hawke told him in a rushed whisper which caused him to spew the ale he had just started to drink all over the table. He began to cough, and she got up to pound him on the back.  
  
"Maker's breath,  Hawke. You can't just come out and spring that kind of crap on me. Build up to it or something." Varric hoarsely said as he wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his coat. Hawke moved back to her chair and plopped back down. Varric sat staring at her before clearing his throat. "What does Broody think of you wanting to abort the baby?"  
  
Hawke gave a jump, her eyes flying to Varric's. She should have known he would know who the father was without her telling him. She sighed and started to rub her fingers on the worn tabletop. "He doesn't know. It was kinda clear to me he wanted to end the... relationship when he walked out afterward. He doesn't want me, and he won't want this baby, the healer said it would be a mage. You know how he feels about mages. 'What has magic touched that it hasn't spoiled?', remember him saying that after he killed Hadriana?"  
  
"Hawke,  you know he wouldn't have meant that towards his own child," Varric told her, even though he himself wasn't so sure of it. Hawke just shrugged and shook her head. 

"No, he would have meant it. His hate for mages and what they have done to him runs deep." She let out a sigh and looked at her friend."Will you go with me or not, Varric?"  
  
He took a huge swallow of the horrid ale and nodded, "I'll go with you. Just not now. Give me the night to get good and drunk, I'm going to need it. I still think you should tell Broody, he is the father."  
  
Hawke stood up and looked down at the dwarf, "no." She tapped her fingers on the table, "thanks, Varric,  for doing this for me." She picked up the dual daggers she had laid on the table placing them in the holders on her back and walked back down the stairs. She didn't see Varric drop his head to the table or the way a few minutes later he took a deep breath then stood up reaching for the crossbow and taking it from its usual spot on the mantle.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

 

She hadn't slept at all that night. The decision to abort the baby weighed heavy on her mind. She had no one really to turn to. Her Mother was gone. Her sister a Grey Warden off to Maker knows where fighting darkspawn. Her life had no room for a child, everyone pulling her in so many directions. The Knight - Commander, and Circle of Magi at each other all the time. Mages were turning to blood magic; Templars were performing the Rite of Tranquility on so many of the mages that the Gallows began to look like a mass of walking zombies hawked their wares.  
  
The child would be taken from her, of this, she had no doubt. She wasn't her father, she wasn't a mage that had a will of steel and taught his own child to have that same strength. And she knew the child would need training, and not just enough to keep his or her talent hidden. That always turned into a nightmare. Could she sit by while her child was wrenched from her arms? The baby's father wouldn't be of any help, more than likely Fenris would be the one to bring the Templars to her door. No,  this was best for everyone. Including the baby.  
  
She gave up trying to sleep and went downstairs to sit and wait,  her stomach in nervous knots at what she was about to do.  


* * *

  
  
Varric walked beside Hawke down to Darktown and kept an eye out for anyone who thought it was a smart idea to attack the Champion. Stupidity ran rampant in Kirkwall and it never failed to amaze him when someone thought they could take out the Champion of Kirkwall.  
  
"Hawke, are you sure about this? We can go back to your mansion, we can figure something else out." They were almost to where Anders had his clinic and Varric wanted to give her one more chance to rethink her choice before it became too late.

"No Varric, this is the best thing for everyone."  
  
They walked into the dingy looking but clean area,  refugees still came to the free clinic for their illnesses and injuries, and Anders looked like he hadn't been sleeping well. They knew the Templars were looking for him but the refugees wouldn't give him up,  he was the only one willing to help them. They stood and waited until he had finished with the young woman he was tending to before approaching him.  
  
His face lit up when he saw Hawke.  The mage had been in love with her since shortly after meeting her,  but she had chosen that damned hateful elf instead of him. "Hawke, I'm glad to see you are feeling well enough to leave your mansion. I tried to come by several times to see if I could help but that servant of yours wouldn't let me in."  
  
Hawke gave him a slight trembling smile before looking down at her feet. Neither one noticed Varric looking around in a slight panic. "Hello, Anders. I... I need to talk to you for a minute. I need your help with something. Something personal. Do you have somewhere private where we can talk?"  
  
Varric cleared his throat and said he would just wait over there near the door while they talked. His short legs carried him toward the doors of the clinic as rapidly as they could. Anders gave the dwarf's retreating back a stare then looked at Hawke,  finally noticing the paleness and the way she was twisting her hands together. "Sure, why don't you come over here and sit down,  this is about as much privacy as I can give you here." He led her to a small cot behind some crates and she realized it must have been where he slept, a small embroidery covered pillow and a threadbare blanket was neatly folded on top of it.  
  
"What is wrong, Hawke? Something is severely bothering you. What is it that you need my help with?" Anders asked her as he sat by her side on the small cot. Hawke nudged the set of daggers she laid on the floor by her feet and let out a sigh.  
  
"I'm in a bit of trouble, Anders. The trouble only a healer can help me with." Hawke shifted nervously on the cot and Anders reached over taking one of her slightly sweaty palms in his hand.

"Just tell me what you need, Hawke. I'm here for you, whatever you need."

"You know that Fenris and I... sort of... had a thing?" She felt him tighten his grip on her hand.

"I know." His answer was short and brisk, his lips turned down in a frown as he said it. The lamplight glittered off the single golden hoop he wore in his ear as he shook his head a bit.  
  
"Well, something happened. I thought he... but then Fenris just walked away. I find myself in an awkward situation. I wasn't ill, Anders. I'm pregnant. Two months along, and I need for you to use your magic or give me a potion to abort it." Her hand gripped the mages' tightly as she said it,  her voice cracking and her body shaking.  
  
"What? Hawke, you can't mean that. Surely, there must be something else you can do." Anders looked at her,  his head jerking up at the announcement she just made. 

Hawke shook her head, and several tears escaped her eyes.

"No, Anders. It has to be done. The healer from the Circle already confirmed there was a hint of magic there. From my own family and possibly from the lyrium embedded in his skin. The child will be a mage, and you know he won't accept it."  
  
"A mage?" Anders closed his eyes, a slight smile coming to his face. This was his chance to be with Hawke and have a mage child. "There is another way,  Hawke. You know how I feel about you,  I have loved you for years. Let me raise the child with you,  I will be their father. No one will ever need to know the truth.  The child will look human. I can teach the babe to control the magic. You need never fear I would turn the child over to the Templars. The child won't grow up hating who he is because of his father's deep-seated hate for magic because his father will be a mage. I can teach him to use his magic, to not fear who and what he is, to appreciate the gift. Just say yes." Anders had leaned closer to Hawke, the more he talked the more excited he had become.  
  
"Sicut infernus vis, mage", came the growl from behind them. They both whipped around seeing Fenris standing there, his brands glowing with a blue light and a look of utter rage on his face. "Like hell you will."  
  
"Fenris! What are you doing here?" Hawke jumped up off the cot and dropped Anders' hand like it was a hot potato. The green gaze of the enraged elf moved from the mage to her.

"I was told to meet you here for something important. I came in to find you asking this abomination to rid yourself of a child. One that is also mine. Without even having the decency of coming and telling me about it."  
  
"It is none of your concern, elf. You walked out on her. She came to me. You have made it well known how you feel about magic. Why would she want to subject her child to that kind of hate from its own father?" Anders tried to move in front of Hawke but she was having none of it.  
  
"I already knew what you would have wanted. There is nothing for you to worry about, I won't bother you with this. I know how you feel about me." Hawke bent to pick up her daggers.

"You know nothing. How could you do this? How could you come to this abomination?" Fenris was no longer glowing but he was still furious.  
  
"Look you two,  this may not be the best place for you two to talk this out. Maybe you should go back to Hawke's mansion before your secret is no longer that." Varric had come up to them and leaned against the crates.  
  
Hawke looked down at him,  her eyes showing her disappointment and pain at his betrayal. "How could you do this to me, Varric? You promised you would keep my secret,  yet you told him."  
  
Varric blinked, "I'm sorry, Hawke. You know I would do just about anything for you. But this... he had a right to know. The two of you should have talked this out first. This kind of thing would haunt you forever Hawke."  
  
"It wouldn't have needed to if you both would have just stayed out of it. I will raise the child with you, Hawke. I'll keep you both safe from the Templars; he won't have to worry about being locked away from you in that Circle. He can be free." Anders once more reached for Hawke's hand only to have her jerked away from him by Fenris.  
  
"Don't you put your filthy hands on her,  mage." Fenris' voice growled menacingly to the blonde man before dragging Hawke with him toward the door of the clinic.

"There is only a limited time left to make your choice, Hawke. It will become too dangerous in another month." Anders' shout came at them as she was pulled through the door before it slammed shut.  


* * *

  
  
The walk back to Hightown was quiet,  Fenris wouldn't let go of Hawke's arm no matter how much she tried to tug it from his grip. She felt the dry heaves starting and if he didn't stop she wasn't sure she wouldn't just vomit all over him in a minute. "Fenris, stop... stop. I'm going to be sick."  He let go of her arm long enough for her to lean against the dirty wall of a building and vomit what little bread and tea she had for breakfast that morning.  
  
Once he was sure she was finished, he took hold of her again, more gently this time,  leading her up the stairs from the main alley to reach the street leading to where the mansion in Hightown was located. When they reached the front door he took the key from her shaking hand and used it to unlock then open the door.  
  
"Oh Mistress,  you're home," Bohdan said to them as they came in before he noticed the elf beside her and how pale and trembling she was. "Oh dear. Let me help you to your chamber to rest,  you don't look well at all. Orana will bring you some of her ginger tea to calm your stomach. Thank you, Messere for making sure the Mistress made it home safely." He inserted himself between the two of them and guided his charge to the stairs helping her ascend them to her room.  
  
Fenris was left standing in the middle of the room with a curious Sandal staring up at him. When Fenris looked down at the youth, Sandal scratched his ass again and told him that he liked pies before walking back to where he had left his sandwich earlier. Orana hurried past him and a few minutes later came out with a small tray and made her way up to the top of the stairs and out of sight.  
  
He stood staring down into the main fire seeing what looked like a piece of paper sticking from the corner. He bent down and carefully pulled it out,  his eyes scanned the first few still readable lines before a grimace marred his face. "The abominations so-called Mage Manifesto, lighting a fire is the only thing this is good for." He stood up and tossed the scrap back into the fire where he watched it curl up and turn to black ash.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Been a bad week for me. 
> 
> To the OP: I know part of what you wanted was for Fenris to freak about becoming a dad. I sat down and honestly tried to come up with something. Unfortunately what did isn't exactly him freaking out ... but I promise there will be a bit on it later.  
> But I do hope you continue to enjoy the story. There will be more to come as soon as I can get some more time to sit and write the story.

* * *

 

Fenris made his way to the library where Orana found him an hour later asking if he wanted anything and informing him that Hawke was asleep. He told her no, then sat back in the chair that was in front of the fireplace.  
  
How could Hawke have almost done that? Why didn't she just come to him? A child... what kind of father could he be to a child. A mage child at that. His thoughts slowed as the warmth from the fire seeped into his bones, a drowsiness came over him, and he drifted off into sleep.  


* * *

  
  
He was standing off to the side and seemed to be the only one to notice the shade that was advancing on Hawke from behind. "Hawke behind you!" he yelled reaching back to draw his giant sword from his back; only to find nothing there. He jumped and scrambled back as another Fenris came from nowhere to cut down the shade then turn to the blood mage that had called it from the Fade. Hadriana.  
  
He growled lunging at the mage who had just teleported to beside him, shocked to find himself pass right through her, while the other Fenris swung his sword and tried to break through the barrier around her.  
  
Finally, he realized he watched the battle in a dream and saw how the fight ended. He watched as Hawke tried to comfort him only to be shrugged off. Then heard himself say those hurtful words, "what has magic touched that it hasn't spoiled."  
  
"Is this how you also feel about our child, Fenris? He's a mage. Is he spoiled because of the circumstance of his conception? Because my family had mage blood? Because of the lyrium that is buried under your skin? None of that is his fault," the dream Hawke said to Fenris.  
  
"I told you that you should have left him. I offered to care for you and the baby. I would be a good father, a mage that would teach him about his magic. He could be used to fight the Templars; he would be raised to have no fear. To make sure that no more mages were hurt."  

Fenris whirled to see Anders striding into the room where they had fought the blood mage. The blue cracks and glowing eyes of the blonde mage showed that it wasn't Anders but Justice who stood there. "He would be a hand of Justice for all wrongfully imprisoned mages."  
  
"No...no,  don't listen to him, Hawke. I didn't mean it. I was upset. I would never have said that about my child." Fenris yelled, but no one seemed to be able to hear him. He kept yelling as he watched the other Fenris walk out. He saw Hawke hang her head and placed her hand on her swollen belly.  
  
The scene changed, and this time Fenris found himself back in Hawke's mansion. Hawke was screaming at several Templars and a copy of himself as they dragged away a young child. A sneer on the copy's face. "No,  he's just a baby. Give him back,  give back my child."

The other Fenris snarled at Hawke, "mages are a danger. They need to be locked up to keep others safe. He could be an abomination for all we know; it is easy for them to turn to blood magic."  
  
Fenris watched as the child started screaming and crying for his mother only to be dragged backward out the door. 

"He's only a child, not an abomination! How could you do this to your son?" Fenris ran toward the door trying to reach his son as Hawke screamed at the Fenris who followed the Templars.

When Fenris ran through the mansion's door trying to stop the Templars, he was shocked to find himself in the Gallows plaza. The slow shuffling of feet was coming from most of the people there, the blank looks, the way the Templars watched everyone with suspicion. 

Fenris saw a shock of pure white hair out of the corner of his eye and turned toward it. He spotted a young boy walking through the plaza carrying a small basket. He hurried over to the child, even knowing that the boy wouldn't be able to see or hear him. As Fenris grew closer to the child, he noticed something odd about the way the boy walked and acted.  
  
"Tsk, such a shame. Poor child. I heard that he had just wanted to see his mother on her birthday. The lad had written her a letter and had slipped out of the plaza to meet her at the bottom of the stairs to give it to her. The Templars said he tried to escape from the Circle and it wasn't even an hour later before they gave him the Rite. Such a shame, not even ten years old yet." Fenris had stopped as he heard the two women gossiping in front of the small stall selling potions.  
  
"No... no, they wouldn't do that to a child. Not one that only wanted to see his Mother... they couldn't," Fenris whispered and took off running toward the child again. The boy stopped at a stall and sat the basket down, when he turned around Fenris saw the brilliant green eyes empty of all emotion and the sun brand on the boy's forehead.  
  
He heard a voice from behind him and turned to see a glowing Anders walking toward him, "I believe your words were, "you know some mages that deserve that," when you were speaking of the Rite of Tranquility."

 Fenris started to shake his head. "No. This isn't right."  
  
"Why should seeing this bother you? After all, mages are weak and dangerous. Better for them to be made Tranquil than pose a risk to those around them. Sunder the minds when they are young and first start showing the power, and then there would be no abominations. This should please you." Justice looked over at Fenris who was still shaking his head.  
  
"No. This isn't real. Away with you. I will not listen to your lies. My son won't turn. He is a Hawke as well and won't turn to demons."  
  
"There is no way for us to know what type of man my grandson would have become. With a father that hated him because of something outside of his control, who would rather see the boy locked away than to try and raise a mage child to know love, strength, and honor." 

Fenris turned as he heard a new voice.  A deep voice of a male came to him, and he watched as a tall man walked toward him with a mage staff in his hand and the same piercing blue eyes that were identical to Hawke's.  
  
"You speak of gaining your freedom,  but would happily take away your own child's freedom." Malcolm Hawke looked at Fenris, no recrimination in his eyes. Only a deep sadness. "This is but one possible outcome. Nothing is written in stone and can change. But that change must start somewhere. Tell your child that their magic should serve that which is best in them, not that which is the most base. Now it is time for you to leave the Fade and return. You have much to think about,  much to consider." A thick fog began beneath Malcolm's feet engulfing everything.  
  
Fenris woke with a start, sweat pouring from him. "Just a dream. It wasn't real." He jumped from the chair and headed for the stairs taking two at a time until he reached the top and hurried to where Hawke's room was. He opened the door wider and slipped through, seeing the slight figure on the bed curled up in a fetal position,  her arms crossed over her still flat abdomen and breathed a sigh of relief before going back out.  
  
He made his way back to his dilapidated mansion and into the cellar,  grabbing a dusty wine bottle before heading up to the only barely clean room there was.  
  
After ripping out the cork and drinking straight from the bottle, he sank down in the chair closest to the cold hearth. Did he make the right decision in stopping Hawke? What kind of father would he be? The dream he had earlier came to him,  the soulless eyes that matched his staring back at him from a child's face. NO... no. I wouldn't do that. Have I been wrong? 

Mages are dangerous; there is no doubt about that. Just look at all the things that have happened in the last few years here in Kirkwall,  let alone what a mage did to him. But was he wrong in painting them all with the same brush? Bethany certainly wasn't weak. From what he had heard from various conversations neither was their father. Hawke herself wasn't a mage but had a strong will; it seemed to run in their blood.  He was no closer to figuring it out when the empty wine bottle fell from his hand.  


* * *

  
  
Fenris looked around; he was back in Hawke's mansion. It was quiet and not well lit which was unusual. A hushed conversation came from the library, and he headed that way to see Bohdan and Orana talking in front of the hearth.  
  
"She still hasn't recovered. What are we to do? All she does is sit in her room all day." Orana was standing there twisting her fingers while Bohdan shook his head. 

"There is nothing we can do, Miss Orana, other than to wait and be here if she needs us. The poor dear. If only she had someone to talk with before she went to see Messere Anders that afternoon."  
  
Fenris took several steps back and ran for the stairs. Inside Hawke's bedroom, it was even darker. It took him a moment to find her. When he did, he let out a gasp of shock. Hawke was but a shadow of her former self. Barely more than skin and bones with a hollowness in her face that was never there before. _What happened to her?_  
  
He hurried to the door of the mansion, when his hand touched the handle he found himself standing inside of the Hanged Man and ran up the stairs to Varric's room.  Several of their companions were sitting around the large table in the chamber, none of them talking just sitting there drinking.  
  
"Has there been any change?" Aveline asked aloud,  not directing the question to any one person. 

Varric sat his mug back down before answering, "no. I knew I should have gone and told Broody when she came to me. Maybe he would have stopped her."  
  
A loud snort came from Anders who sat there twirling his mug around on the table, "he would have told her to do it once he found out it would have been a mage. One less mage in this world, he would have been thrilled when she drank the potion. None of us could have foreseen her going into the depression she did."  
  
Merrill let out a sigh, "when I went in to water her plants she didn't even say hello. I don't think she knew I was even there."  
  
Varric poured another mug from the pitcher, "anyone even seen Broody lately?"

Anders let out another snort before downing the last of the mug of ale, "maybe you should be asking Isabela that. They seemed pretty close when they came to the clinic for me to cure them both of the same diseases. What did Hawke ever see in that elf?"  
  
_Isabela? He wouldn't do that to Hawke... would he?_   He loved Hawke,  he knew it deep down. He had been attracted to her, and over the years it changed from that to love, she cared for him and showed him in so many ways. No, he wouldn't do that to her.  
  
He left the Hanged Man walking back toward the mansion. When he opened the door, he found himself back at Hawke's instead. He went back upstairs to see Hawke again,  even knowing that she wouldn't see or hear him.  He moved in front of her and squatted down,  apologizing to her for hurting her that night. Expressing his fear of not being able to be the man she needed,  the father that the child would need. He knew it should have been the real Hawke he told these things too,  but he was worried she wouldn't accept him, to forgive him, to return his love.  
  
"I think you would be a great dad." A small voice came to him from the shadows in the corner of the room, and he jerked around, falling on his ass in shock as a young girl stepped from the shadows. She had long white hair,  tied in pigtails with green ribbons that perfectly matched her eyes. Her ragged dress was torn in several places, and part of the lace hem had begun to fall off. She wore no shoes.  
  
"Who are you? What's your name?" Fenris whispered to the child who only shrugged back at him. 

"I don't have one. No one ever gave me one."  
  
"How did you get in here? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know how I got here, I just sorta walked here. That lady looked so sad, so I thought I would stay and talk with her, but she never answers me. I like it here; I don't want to go back but I know I have to." The girl let out a sigh and wiggled her bare toes into the carpet.

"Go back where?"

Another shrug was the girl's answer. "I didn't think you would hear me either. I wish I had a dad. One that had wanted me to be his little girl."  
  
"Where is your dad at? Why would you think he wouldn't have wanted you?" Fenris' voice was barely above a whisper; he was scared at what the reply from the child may be.

"I don't know where he is. I never met him or my mother. I heard he wouldn't have wanted me cuz I was different than him. Cuz I would have been a mage. A bunch of people told me, but I don't understand why he wouldn't have wanted me just because I was one. I don't even know what that is, but it must be something awful for them not to want me." The little girl looked back into the shadowed corner and let out a heart-wrenching sigh. "I gotta go back now. Bye, messere." The little girl gave him a small wave and turned from him disappearing back into the shadows.  
  
Fenris felt something on his face and brushed his hand on his cheek, staring at the wetness on his fingertips that was left behind from the tears he hadn't realized that fell from his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Smut chapter so NSFW.
> 
> OP let me know if you are looking for something a bit different. Will be happy to redo the chapter. Just may take me a bit of time :)

* * *

 

 

Fenris showed up at Hawke's mansion early the next morning. He had come to a decision. He would talk with Hawke, tell her how he felt about her and hoped that he could talk her into keeping the child. Mage child or not. Having Hawke and a child with her was more than he could have dreamed of, hoped for. Now all he had to do was to be able to tell her that and get her to believe. And learn to trust himself to be a good father, a good man for Hawke. Those visions... dreams... whatever they were, was given to him for a reason.  
  
He took a breath and inserted the key he still had from helping her into the mansion and opened the door. The mabari hound was currently in the foyer chewing on the corner of a mat and quickly tried to sit on the evidence of his bad behavior. "You know Hawke gets mad at you when you do things like that. If I were you, I would find something else to chew on." Fenris said to him as he passed him. The dog whined and dropped his head, then walked dejectedly beside Fenris before plopping back down in his usual spot in front of the fire.  
  
"Messere Fenris. How nice to see you again this morning. Was there something you wanted other than to return Mistresses house key, I assume?" Bohdan came bustling toward him, and he got the feeling that the dwarf was rather put out with him. The entire household probably knew everything that had happened in the house, what they did that night in her bed and what he had done to her. They were all fiercely loyal to Hawke, even Orana, who had known only slavery before Hawke. Now she was learning to be a servant. Although if rumors were true,  she had yet to actually leave the house past the courtyard in the rear and never through the front door.  
  
"I think I will be holding onto the key, for now, Bohdan, if Hawke wants it back she can ask me for it. Is she awake yet? Is she feeling any better?" Fenris stood staring up at the landing where the bedrooms were. 

He heard a huff then, "no, Messere, the Mistress is still asleep. She hasn't been feeling well you see."  
  
"Is it the baby? Is anything wrong with it? With them?" Fenris' green gaze shot down to stare at the dwarf who had his mouth open.

"You know about the baby, Messere?"  
  
"Considering I only found out yesterday,  not as much as I should be aware. How long has Hawke been sick for? Is that normal? Should we call a healer? And don't let that abomination anywhere in this house ever again." Fenris started to pace in front of the fireplace. "Fasta vass! Why didn't she tell me sooner?  I don't know how to take care of a woman in her condition. I know nothing about raising a child, let alone one that is half human."  
  
Bohdan wrung his hands and looked toward where Orana was standing in the corner. "The Mistress usually has some weak tea to help with the queasiness in the morning. And Orana makes her an excellent soft bread to have with it. Forgive my forwardness, Messere,  but mayhap you should take them to the Mistress this morning. It seems you have much to talk about."  
  
Fenris rolled his shoulders and nodded. Orana hurried toward the kitchen returning several minutes later with a tray holding a covered bowl, steaming teapot, and a small cup. "My boy enchanted that teapot, so the tea will always stay nice and warm, so you don't need to worry about it becoming cold." He bustled Fenris toward the stairs as Sandal called out, "enchantment!"  


* * *

  
  
Hawke didn't stir as he placed the tray on the small desk in her room. He removed the large sword from his back along with the clawed gauntlets and set them on the floor near him. Sitting in the chair and placing his head in his hand he thought about what was happening. His thoughts turned to their night together and how amazing it was. The memories had started to flood him, and he panicked. The flashes of pain and violation had become too much. He ran. He knew the second he stood up and dressed that it was wrong,  that Hawke would have understood had he just had the courage to tell her. But like a coward, he fled from the best thing that had ever happened to him.  
  
And that single night of bliss created a child. One that she would have rid herself of because she thought he wouldn't have wanted it because of it being a mage. No, not just that but because she thought he didn't want her either. How wrong she had been. But he was honest with himself; he didn't give her much of a reason to think he cared.  
  
He had to prove to her he cared for her, loved her. And would love and care for the child as well. He looked up when he heard her stir, she only turned to her back and let out a sigh. He stood up and removed the pauldrons and breastplate of his armor. He eased into the bed so as not to wake her and gently touched her stomach. His child rested under her heart.  
  
She let out a slight huff of air and a twitch but settled back down. Fenris eased a bit closer and placed his palm on her still flat stomach,  his thumb moving back and forth in a light caress. His son or daughter was there,  just under the palm of his hand. His thoughts tumbled back to the dreams he had. To the children. Hawke stirred again and rolled over toward him, letting out a small snort and a sigh. Fenris grinned then moved closer. There was more than one way to convince her,  he eased his arm around her and the other one under her pillow and waited for her to awaken.  


* * *

  
  
She was having such a beautiful dream. She was laying in Fenris' embrace with her back supported and he had his hands running over her swollen belly. The impending birth of their child was so close now, and he had been insistent that she no longer tried to solve the entire town's problems. She had been relieved and had laughed when she waddled down the stairs seeing the white-haired elf and short, stocky Bohdan blocking the path of, yet another, group of messengers sending their never-ending stream of requests to her door.  
  
Fenris had turned into such a thoughtful lover and was always there to help her,  even in an embarrassing situation with nary a complaint. Now here she was basking in his embrace. If only they could remain like this. Nothing to come between them,  no arguments over the mages or templars. No arguments about their friends coming unexpectedly to visit them. Even Anders, as long as he didn't try and touch her again.  
  
Bethany sent another letter to her from where the Grey Wardens had been investigating yet another sighting of darkspawn, she would be there soon and hoped she could actually make it before the baby was born. Fenris had sent his own letters to her sister and had eagerly awaited replies. She had read one of the first ones, his still childish writing asking Bethany questions about mage children,  and what to do in certain circumstances,  how to know what was their form of magic and the best way to teach them. Then hesitantly expressing his fear at not being able to help the child learn because of his hatred of magic and asking what he should do. His hope that Bethany could stay and assist them in raising the child.  
  
She smiled and turned toward him, her hands moving over his taut body. Her body was swinging from a constant need to feel him against her, moving inside of her, to not being able to stand even the feel of his clothing against her sensitive skin. Now she was in one of her needy moods and let him know it. Her continued mood fluctuations and yells at him that she knew he found her fat and repulsive and that was why he wouldn't make love to her anymore were compounded by the healer's words of warning about having intimate relations during these final weeks, and it made him hesitant to initiate sex.  
  
Her lips met his as her hands moved to the hem of the shirt he was wearing tugging on it and impatiently running her hands over his abdomen and bare chest as he drew his shirt off,  tossing it to the foot of the bed. His own hands moved to carefully unlace the flowing garment she had begun wearing these last few months and eased it from her body. His lips and hands were once again on her, gently cupping her swollen and tender breasts, the nipples sensitive to the brushing of his thumbs against her. She let out a gasp as his tongue ran across them causing a shiver to run down her spine.  
  
Her moans grew louder as her fingers moved to the laces of his breeches, tangling in the strips of leather in her rush to feel his hot, hard length filling her hand and then her body. His own groan filled her ears as did his voice calling her name.  
  
"Hawke, Hawke you need to wake up. Please, for the love of the Maker,  wake up." Fenris' groan finally broke through her haze of sleep, and she woke. Her hand down the front of his unlaced pants,  gripping his cock in her hand,  his whole body rigid and trembling. Her own clothing was open to him, and his hands were moving on her body.  
  
"Fenris?" Her whisper of his name snapped his eyes open to gaze into her blue ones for a moment before his lips met hers in a hungry,  bruising kiss. Their need of each other overriding their need to be angry,  to be wary. Their hands were grasping and ripping at clothing until their bare bodies were finally against each other. When his hands moved over her breasts, she let out a gasp and moaned when his lips closed over the nipple. When his other hand brushed over her abdomen, he became gentler. The reason he had been in her bed returned to him at that moment.  
  
His lips moved back to hers, and his hand moved down her hip then across her thigh. His fingertips caressed her as he brushed them up her inner thigh,  feeling her muscles quiver. When his fingers finally found their way to her moist, hot center, they both moaned. His teasing,  testing fingers explored her, readied her for his possession of her body.  
  
The memories had started to intrude again.  The pain of another set of hands,  another's body uncaring that he was unwilling, unprepared, tearing into him. Laughing at his pain filled cries, caused him to hesitate for just a moment before he forced them to the side. This was Hawke; this was someone he loved, someone that wouldn't hurt him. He made the mistake of running once from what could have healed his heart; he wouldn't make that mistake again.  
  
She felt his momentary pause before all thought fled her when he slid his fingers into her,  curling them and withdrawing only to fill her again. Her cries loud in his ear as he thrust his fingers harder into her several more times before withdrawing and shifting to between those milky white thighs. "Hawke?"  
  
His question filled call of her name had her opening her eyes and looking deep into his own before lifting her hips to his and nodding; her breath leaving her lungs in a long, low moan as his thick member filled and stretched her. His body gentle in his possession, his hands moved over her while his mouth licked and kissed his way to her breasts then back to her lips. The long slow thrusts were causing her body to become restless. Her nails dug into his shoulders, and she pushed her hips harder against his, a low moan came from him, and his pace quickened. His hand on her thigh tightened and lifted her leg higher to wrap around him.  
  
Her body was starting to shake and tighten around his as their bodies came together. Her lips left his as she felt his thumb brush against the small bundle of nerves and she cried out as she found a pulsing release. Her tight channel squeezing around him as his rhythmic thrusts started to falter, his gasps and moans echoed in the chambers confines as his body thrust one last time deep inside before spilling himself into her hot body.  
  
His arms moved to enfold her as he rolled onto his side, still buried as deep inside her as he could go. His quavering whisper of "Hawke" was the last word he uttered as they laid there for quite a while just holding each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait. Evil plot bunnies have once again taken control and have dragged me about, harping at me until I could get some of their stories written down and could once again concentrate on my already started works.

* * *

 

 

Hawke shifted and finally rolled away from him after he had slipped from her. Her stomach was giving out a slight rumble and the smells of the ginger root tea and freshly baked bread finally became too much to bear. She grabbed up a robe hanging off the foot of her bed and hurried to the table, uncovering the small basket with one hand while the other poured a cup of steaming tea. Fenris gave a small chuckle then reached for his discarded clothing.  
  
She had just finished one of the small rolls when she stopped. He watched as she dropped the second one she had reached for and took off running for the small screened area. His brows drew down as he heard her retching and moaning. "Hawke? Hawke are you alright? Should I fetch a healer? Did I hurt the baby?" He was running toward the same screen when she yelled at him to keep back. He stopped in his tracks, took a hesitant step when he heard her moan again. "I'm sending Bohdan to the Gallows, he'll get a healer." He took off running for the stairs shouting as he ran down the steps to run for a healer. Bohdan came out of the library and Orana lightly ran up the steps.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for? Hawke is sick she needs a healer." Fenris loomed over the shorter man, Bohdan just shook his head at him.

"Messere,  she is not ill. She has the morning sickness, it is common for those that are with child. We have been through this almost every morning and a few evenings for the last month now. We know what to do. Don't you worry none, Messere,  we will take care of it. I don't think she would want you to see her like this, umm,  maybe you should wait here for a moment?" Sandal bustled past them both heading for the stairs to get the chamber pot to empty and clean.  
  
Fenris paced at the foot of the stairs until he saw Sandal come back down and he hurried back up to the room. Hawke was reclining on the bed a cup of steaming tea in her hands and a book open in her lap. "Hawke? Is everything alright? Did you need me to get you anything?" He padded over toward the bed, his bare feet not making any noise on the thick carpets.  
  
"No, Fenris. I am fine."

She hadn't raised her eyes from the book and he shifted on his feet. "Hawke. We need to talk. About us and about our baby." He waited a moment for her to say something, to say anything. When she didn't he let out a low growl and muttered what she probably thought was another Tevinter swear word. "Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you tell me you had become pregnant that night?" He started to pace, "why did you go to that damned abomination? How could you have even thought about doing something so horrifying as to abort our child?"  
  
"That decision is none of your business, Fenris. The moment you turned your back on me and walked out you let me know how you actually felt. That our one night ended with a child,  well it is something that I will have to try and deal with." Fenris stood and stared at her for several minutes.  
  
"I didn't walk out on you." Her eyes raised to his and just stared into them. "Alright,  I did walk out. But not for the reason you think." He started to pace, his hands flexing. "The memories that flooded my mind that night. They caused me to ...  to panic... to fear. All the images, the pain and everything from these damnable markings and the moment I woke with them,  all exploded in my mind. I couldn't handle it, not with them starting to overshadow the joy and happiness that I was finding in your arms. So like an idiot,  I ran. I couldn't bring myself to approach you afterward,  to say how sorry I was,  to explain. I feared at first you wouldn't understand,  you would turn from me,  should you ever find out just what was done to me."  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed,  his clasped hands between his knees, he was staring down at his toes. "That night with you, it was extraordinary. What I was feeling as we were making love, was like nothing I had ever known before. Then came the memories of the life I had under Denarius." He gripped his hands together and took a deep breath. "He used me in more ways than one Hawke. The pain I was put through,  the humiliation. The memories of his hands on me,  of his body and others using me, started to replace the feel of your gentle hands on me. Of the touch of your lips, the sweet comfort of your body surrounding mine. It was desecrating what I was feeling with you. I was barely able to push them to the side,  your gasp as you found completion was the only thing that helped. It was what brought me back in time to feel your body pulsing, to bring me fulfillment. But then Denarius' laugh filled my ears, calling me his little wolf and I couldn't take it anymore. So I ran."  
  
Hawke looked at him, her eyes misting over. She had known something was wrong, had thought that somewhere along the line he had been abused in the worst possible manner. She just hadn't realized how bad it had scarred him. "I would have listened, I would have tried to understand, to forgive. But how can I trust now? You left me once,  you let everyone know how you feel about magic... about mages. How can I trust that you won't turn on your son or daughter the first time their magic manifests or goes awry?"  
  
"I won't do that Hawke. I promise you. This is my son or daughter. They will have your strength and mine. They won't turn to blood magic, they will know how evil it is. How wrong it is. But I won't let what I feel about mages keep me from caring for my child. They can be taught,  we can teach them together. Find someone, Bethany maybe,  that will help us. They will know that we love and care for them. The Circle will be an option if they want it,  but I will not drag them there. I will not bring the Templars to our door. I give you my word,  for what little it is now worth to you. Just give me the chance to make it up to you. To prove to you and me both that I can do this. That I can be the one to protect you and the child,  that I love you and will love the baby,  that we can be a family."  
  
Her gasp drew him up short and he nervously ran his hand along his shirt. "What ... what did you just say?" Her wavering voice was barely heard and the room grew deathly quiet.  
  
He cleared his throat and kept running his hands along his shirt as if to dry off his palms. "I ... should have told you this so long ago, Hawke. I love you ... I have for so long now." He started to pace again, not glancing up at her,  she had yet to respond and he grew worried. His eyes flicked toward her, seeing her hands plucking at the bedcovers. He stopped and raised those large emerald orbs to stare into her blue ones, "say something,  Hawke. Anything."  
  
"I... I don't ...",  she swallowed and he took a step back. _She didn't what... didn't love him? Didn't care for him anymore?_  
  
"I don't know what to say. I didn't think you wanted me or cared for me after what happened. I didn't think I would ever hear those words from you." She flung the bedcovers back and held open her arms to him. He let out the breath he was holding and went willingly into her embrace. _They could do this,  they could make this work._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter.
> 
> Thanks to those reading the story, hope you are liking it. To the OP, hope this is still bringing you enjoyment, more to the story yet. I'm working on it, just slow going right now.
> 
> Did I mention there is some smut in this chapter?

* * *

 

 

He had moved into the mansion permanently. They spent the next two weeks arguing.  He yelled because he thought she shouldn't be constantly trying to go out on jobs for everyone. She yelled because he was constantly hovering over her. Whenever anyone got close to her, he would growl at them. Maker forbid if Anders got within fifty feet of her. It had gotten so bad between them during the missions that the rest of the companions finally cornered them both, demanding to know what was going on.  
  
Anders let out a huff and said loudly that Hawke had less than two weeks now if she decided to change her mind. Varric didn't say much but several times,  when they had been out on missions, they noticed him scribbling on pieces of paper, tucking them into his cavernous coat pockets.  
  
Hawke cleared her throat and ran a hand down her slightly muddy tunic,  it had been raining and the last jaunt to the Wounded Coast had her slipping on a patch of wet grass and falling on her ass. Fenris had yelled, pushed away Isabela who had started to laugh and growled at Varric to run ahead and get a healer. Which in turn had caused her to start yelling at him about being an overprotective, overbearing ass and to stop. They kept the argument going the entire way back until finally the word spread to the others and they cornered them in Varric's room.  
  
"Uh...well, I um... we sort of...",  Hawke was hesitant about saying she was pregnant, she had to be careful of others hearing her,  especially if anyone learned of the probability of the child being a mage.  
  
Fenris had enough and growled out, "we're having a baby and Hawke needs to stop taking so many chances with her health."  
  
No one else said anything for several minutes all staring at each other and at her. Then it was like a dam had broke, the questions flooding them from everyone but Anders and Varric.  
  
"Oh this is so exciting,  isn't it." Merrill's childish glee was a bit infectious and Isabela smiled at her with a, "indeed it is, Kitten."  
  
The talking continued, growing more boisterous, finally expanding into the naming of the babe. Fenris finally yelled at them that it was none of their business and not up to them what he named his baby. Which earned him a narrow-eyed glare from Hawke who insisted that it was her babe and she would be the one to name it. The argument started up between them once again until a lone voice could be heard above them that asked the one question that garnered a dead silence from the entire room.  
  
"So Fenris, when can we expect you and Hawke at the Chantry to have the wedding ceremony?" Sebastian's voiced question had done what no one else was able to do. Stop the argument between Fenris and Hawke.  
  
  
The slamming of the mansion's front door was something that the other occupants of the home had grown used to over the past few weeks,  as were the arguments. Only this time there was a complete silence of the two which accompanied the slam. Hawke rushed through the foyer into the front hall and up the main staircase. Fenris was behind her but swerved into the library instead of taking the stairs. Neither one heard Bohdan give a sigh and mutter, "not again."

 

* * *

  
  
Fenris threw himself into a chair facing the ever-present fire that Bohdan kept in the hearth. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. The question that Sebastian asked still echoing in his ears as did his non-thought out response. _"Who said anything about marriage?"_  
  
Maker, he was a real idiot. He didn't think ... just blurted the first thing that had come to his mind.  
  
He hadn't thought about marrying her... he was an escaped slave. He had nothing to offer her. Other than his promise to love her and the baby to the best of his ability. But she had looked at him with those blue eyes of hers and his heart gave a stutter. Her response was dead on though. "You're an ass," she had hissed at him before turning and jogging down the tavern's staircase.  
  
_Yes,_ he thought to himself, _I am an ass._

 

* * *

  
  
Several hours later he made his way up to the bedroom and quietly opened the door to see her curled in the bed under the blankets. He let out a sigh and undressed,  sliding into the bed and scooting up behind her, wrapping an arm around her middle. He felt her try to jerk away from him and only tightened his grip. "Hawke, I'm sorry I said that."  
  
"You're an ass."  
  
"You'll get no argument from me on that point. I am an ass. Let's get some sleep." His hand rubbed along her arm and she slowly uncurled herself. His hand came to rest on hers laying on her abdomen, above where their baby was nestled securely under their palms.

 

* * *

  
  
Anders banged on the mansion's door close to two weeks later and Bohdan told him the Master of the house didn't want him allowed inside. "I don't care what that damn elf said. I'm here to see Hawke. It's about the baby." Anders' eyes glinted as he saw the indecision come across the dwarf's face.  
  
"I suppose you could wait in the courtyard. Orana will show you the way. I'll let the Mistress know you are here."  
  
Anders paced the courtyard as he waited. Finally, Hawke came outside and he rushed to meet her. "Hawke." He took her hand in his and held it tightly. "I haven't seen you in weeks. Are you well?"  
  
"I'm fine, Anders. Bohdan said you were out here and told me it had something to do with the baby?" Hawke carefully eased her hand from between his and walked over to the small seating area, Anders following behind her.  
  
"Yes, in an offhand way. The safe time is drawing to a close. If you are still wanting to rid yourself of the elf's child you can't wait any longer. Have you thought more about my offer? I will marry you in a heartbeat,  give the child a father and you a husband. You won't have to worry about the child being called a bastard because of being born outside of wedlock. It would make me the happiest man in all of Thedas if you said yes. I will take care of you both."  
  
Hawke looked into the mage's eyes and felt sorry for him. He was trying so hard to get her to accept him,  but she just didn't love him. Nor did she trust the being that occupied him. "I'm sorry Anders. I just don't return the same feelings for you,  and that wouldn't be fair to you." She dragged in a deep breath and let it out as she watched his head drop. "I'm keeping the baby. Even if it doesn't work out in the end. This being is as much a part of me as it is of him. I will work it out somehow."  
  
Anders rubbed his face and looked at her, "if that is your decision. Know that if you ever need me I will be here for you, Hawke. For whatever you need. And should you change your mind about marrying me...", his words were cut off when the bellow of, "what the hell is that abomination doing here", came from inside the house.  
  
"That sounds like my cue to leave. Come and see me at the clinic if you need me." Anders got up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying out the courtyard door just as Fenris came barrelling out of the house.

 

* * *

  
  
Several months passed and her abdomen had started to swell as the baby started to show. What was once flat,  toned and muscled was now turning into a baby bump that had started to press uncomfortably against her armors. She let out a sigh and dressed in one of the garments she usually wore around the house and headed for the armorer,  hoping he could figure out a way to make them adjustable.  
  
She just came out of the shop when Merrill and Isabela walked passed her. Merrill was giggling as she was rolling up a big ball of twine that Varric had given her when she first came to Kirkwall. It had been years,  yet the elf still got lost. The locals all knew about the string by now and had stopped tripping over it some time ago. "And then I walked outside of my house and there he was." She let out a light giggle, "Fenris had poor Arianni backed into the corner of the shop stall, rattle off all these questions about how to raise human children that had elf blood. The poor woman was trying to answer him but he kept muttering out more and more questions, then repeating them and practically pulling out his hair. I thought it was cute."  
  
Isabela let out a laugh and pulled little Merrill in for a hug before they both heard Hawke calling for them. Merrill repeated her story as they continued to walk in the direction of the Alienage. By the time they made it to her front door and watched as Merrill untied the string from her doorknob they were all laughing at Fenris' antics.  
  
Aveline yelled out as she ran down the stairs and came lumbering toward them. "Damn it, Hawke. Do something about Fenris. This is the fourth time this month he has been at the barracks and stirring up Donnic with talk of babies. That husband of mine has been hinting at a baby because of your elf."  
  
Hawke held up her hands and trying not to laugh at the grimace on her friends face. "I'm sorry, Aveline. I'll talk to him."  
  
"What's wrong, Lady Man-hands, don't want people to no longer get you confused with a male?"

Isabela laughed as Aveline turned to her and yelled, "shut up, whore," then stomped back toward the steps.

 

* * *

  
  
Fenris laid on the bed and slowly ran his hand along her swollen belly,  the bump wasn't too big yet,  but he knew his son or daughter was growing there. He constantly worried about Hawke wanting to go out on missions but all of them had met and agreed to keep a closer eye on her. She had been so wrapped up in magical barriers and everyone jumping into the battles ahead of her that there had barely been any need for her to even be there.  
  
He let out a sigh and reached for the balm one of the healers had made to keep her skin supple to minimize any scars and slowly warmed some up in his hand before applying it to her belly and hips. Hawke put aside the book she had been reading to him from and closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his hands on her body. He had yet to try and make love to her again when she had tried he panicked and told her of his worry about harming the baby.  
  
Her lips turned up into a smirk, they had gone to the healers today to make sure that the baby was doing well and she subtly hinted to the woman to let him know that sexual relations were still safe for them. The healer's eyes twinkled at her and she made sure to discuss it with him. Hawke had never seen his ears turn that shade of pink before.  
  
She threaded her fingers through his soft hair,  stroking his scalp and ears as he applied the balm,  dropping a kiss now and then to her belly causing a smile to grace her lips. The change was gradual, she felt his hands moving higher and higher on her body until they gently cupped one of her breasts over the band she was wearing. Her eyes opened as she felt the bed shift as he moved higher up beside her. His fingers made quick work of the ties holding the band together.  
  
His mouth was gentle as he took her hardening nipple into his mouth, lightly sucking on it. His hand was massaging the balm into her other breast and she let out a groan arching her back up to press herself closer to him. "Mmm, Fenris." She groaned out and she felt his smirk as he kissed his way up to claim her mouth.  
  
Her hands moved over his torso,  her fingers lightly tracing the patterns on his body, it wasn't causing him pain anymore but there was a slight tingle now and for a moment he wondered why. Then promptly forgot about it as her hand brushed against the front of his trousers, opening the laces.  
  
His tongue pushed between her lips and tangled with her own as her hand caressed him, his own moan echoed hers as his hand drifted down her body. Giving a slight brushing over the bump before his fingers worked their way down to the scorching center of her. He stroked against the fabric covering her, the garment growing so incredibly damp very quickly. He shifted and his hand moved to the tie holding on her small clothes.  
  
The moan Hawke gave as his fingers brushed against her before easing inside the dripping opening caused him to let out a chuckle that turned into a moan as her hand tightened on him and stroked him from base to tip. "Fenris." Her whispered command caused him to twitch in her hand. His fingers left her long enough to strip the pants from his body and return to her side. Their lips meeting once again as he tested her before shifting to lay between her spread thighs.  
  
His possession of her was gentle, a long slow thrust into her tight body. Her gasp in his ear and the way she gripped his shoulders caused him to moan. She was so hot and so very ready for him. The easy thrusts into her body made them both pant, hands caressed and stroked.  
  
Hawked pushed on his shoulder and he carefully rolled to his back, watching as she stroked him several times before easing back down on him. The pleasure she brought him was so intense he cried out, his head pushing into the pillow. His hands stroking her thighs, feeling the muscles flex beneath his palms as she raised and lowered herself on him. He slid his palms up her hips, across the swell of her belly and up to her breasts. Their weight in his palms slightly heavier than what he remembered.  
  
His thumbs flicked across her nipples and Hawke cried out, tightening around him which caused his own moan to slip from him. Her pace picked up as did their pants and cries in their bedchamber. He could feel his testicles starting to grow tight and knew he was getting close. His hands worked their way back down her body and he used his thumb to gently circle and rub against that small bundle of nerves at her apex.  
  
Her pace faltered and he thrust up into her gently, over and over until he felt her body shake and squeeze him. Her cry of his name sounded like music in his ears as he continued his thrusting until with one last deep movement he spilled,  his own cry of Hawke filled the room.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

 

He hated the Gallows,  being surrounded by mages. Those damn slave statues seemed to be staring down at him every time Hawke had dragged him to this forsaken place. He paced back and forth. Back and forth. Until finally he heard a whistle and looked up to see Knight-Captain Cullen Rutherford wave to him. He flexed his hands and grimaced as he took several steps toward the human who was standing on the stairs leading up into the building.  
  
"Serrah Fenris, follow me, please. The First Enchanter will see you now." Cullen turned and started up the steps, wondering what one of Messere Hawke's companions,  who was known to adamantly hate magic, wanted with the First Enchanter. Cullen showed the surly elf to the office then leaned against the outer wall to wait.  
  
"You are the Champions... companion. Is that correct?" The older elf looked at the male that was standing in the room,  he was looking more like he wanted to kill him then to ask him questions. Fenris forced down a growl and took several steps further into the room, seeing the mage's eyes alight on his brands which had started to itch and glow this close to such powerful magic flowing about the Gallows.  
  
"Yes. I am here for information. I was told the library here has tomes on many subjects."  
  
The older elf's eyebrows raised up as he leaned back in his chair. "That is correct, although the majority of them are for mages." He saw the grimace flick across the other's face. "What exactly are you looking for?"  
  
Fenris grit his teeth then gave a low hissing answer.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't quite get that. Could you repeat it, please?" The First Enchanter hid his grin behind his tented hands. _So this is the one that won the heart of Kirkwall's Champion._  
  
"Books on childbirth. Pregnancy and how to care for the female and baby." Fenris growled out louder.  
  
"Ahh, I see. I will send for Enchanter Jaine, since she is the healer for your child and Hawke, she would know what tomes would be best." The First Enchanter told him and they both looked towards the door as they heard a clatter of something heavy being dropped outside. They saw a gauntlet patting around, reaching for the sword that had been dropped on the stone flooring.  
  
An hour later Fenris was walking as fast as he could toward the Hanged Man while keeping the stack of books he was carrying from tipping and falling.  
  
He carefully navigated up the stairs to Varric's room, growled at the overly talkative man that was bombarding him with questions, finally dumping the load onto the long table.  
  
Varric had to grab for the inkwell to keep it from tipping over at the sudden jarring of the table. "Elf, what in the name of Andraste's flaming knickers are you doing with all those books? And more importantly, what are they now doing occupying a large portion of my table?"  
  
Fenris stared at him for a minute then grabbed a tankard, pouring ale into it from the pitcher set near Varric's elbow. "They're from the ... mage's library. Books on childbirth and how to take care of Hawke and the baby." He sat on the bench and pulled the top book from the stack and sat about trying to figure out the words on the page.  
  
"Okay. That answers one part of my question. But what are they, and you, doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with Hawke?" Varric noticed the way Fenris was scowling and using his finger to slowly go over each word several times,  then it occurred to him why he was here. He knew that Hawke had started teaching Fenris to read,  but these books were much more advanced than the small primers that he had found for her to use.  
  
He dusted the page he had been writing in his new book then walked over and grabbed one of the other books. He started to read it, "huh, would you look at this, it says here that a pregnant woman needs to have a varied and healthy diet because what the mother eats determines the health of the growing baby." Fenris had looked up at him with the first word he had uttered.  
  
"Let me see where it says that." Fenris moved down the bench closer to where Varric was sitting and the dwarf read the words out loud while moving his finger under each one.  
  
The day progressed with Varric reading the book and watching as Fenris repeated the words. The elf was taking every word to heart. His lips twisted into a slight grin when he thought of the fit that Hawke was going to pitch when Fenris got on her about all the sweets she liked to eat. He left Fenris to work his way through several more lines in the book as he went to clear off a shelf to put them on. He knew that Fenris wouldn't take them to the mansion, he would have taken them there right away instead of bringing them to the tavern.  
  
Isabela had stopped by and at first thought about making a snide comment about seeing them reading instead of drinking or playing cards until she heard what they were reading about. Over the course of the night, a few of the other companions had wandered in and started to read them as well. Fenris taking in every word they uttered when they read something out loud, his eyes glued to each of them as they read.

 

* * *

  
  
"But, Fenris, that's a cinnamon bun that Orana made fresh just for me," Hawke whined at him while practically drooling at the sight of the freshly baked bun, the glaze still slightly dripping down the side. He was holding the small plate well out of her reach.  
  
"No, Hawke. I told you no more sweets. That book said you need fruits and more vegetables and that's what you're getting." In one quick motion, he flicked the plate, sending the bun flying toward the mabari who was waiting for it. The bun disappeared with the snap of the dog's jaws.  
  
"I HATE YOU!",  Hawke yelled as she waddled toward the stairs,  her now fairly extended belly keeping her from running like she wanted.  
  
He turned his gaze toward the small female elf hiding in the corner behind a potted plant. "I told you, Orana. No more of those sweets. If you want to give her something, make it a bowl of fresh fruits or something that doesn't contain very much honey. Those books said it wasn't good for the baby."  
  
"She kept begging me, Messere. It was just the one bun." Her green eyes were looking at him from between the leaves of the plant. Fenris held up one of his fingers, covered with the clawed gauntlet.  
  
"You know as well as I, that one would turn into two then three. She has pulled that stunt before." He watched as the girl's eyes blinked at him then look down at the floor.

 

* * *

  
  
He asked the others to help him carry up several buckets of water, pouring them into the large tub that he had bought for her earlier that week and had just been delivered the day before. They had secretly cleaned out one of the small unused rooms and while he had taken Hawke to see the healers and then to what used to be the Viscount's private gardens, several workers had come in and transformed the room into a bathing room.

Stone tiles were placed on the floor and magically sealed so no spilled water would destroy the sub-flooring. A rack was moved in to hold bathing supplies for them and the tub was maneuvered into the room and placed in the center. He had even trudged back to the Gallows asking if it was possible to create magical lights for the wall instead of just piling more candles into corners and hanging sconces everywhere. The door had remained locked since then with Hawke being none the wiser.  
  
Sandal disappeared for several minutes before reappearing holding a rune and his enchantment box.  
  
"Enchantment." He called out before kneeling beside the tub and affixing the rune to it. Several minutes after he had stood back up and run his hand over the rune, steam started to rise from the water. Fenris looked at the strange dwarf then stripped off his gauntlet, plunging his hand into the now warm water.  
  
"Thank you, Sandal. Hawke will appreciate this." He gave a small smile to the dwarf boy before Sandal walked out asking Orana for a sandwich.  
  
He opened the box that he picked up from one of the tranquil's aromatics stands and dribbled a bit of the oil into the water. It released a pleasant floral scent into the air as he went to knock on the bedroom door. Hopefully, the gift would make up for his taking away her cinnamon bun.  
  
"Hawke?" At first, he didn't see her in the room and started to panic,  then noticed the lump under the covers on the bed. He let out a small sigh and moved toward the bed. "I'm sorry about the bun. But you know it isn't good for you or the baby."  
  
"I don't care. I hate you." Her petulant sounding voice came from the lump.  
  
"Hmm. Well, I guess the gift I bought for you will just have to be returned then. No sense in giving it to someone that hates me." He tried to keep his lips from twitching as he noticed the lump moving around on the bed and the set of blue eyes peeking at him from where the blankets had been lowered.  
  
"Gift?"  
  
"Mmmhmm, a gift, especially for you." His voice softened as he perched one knee on the bed, his white hair falling forward as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. He leaned back as he felt her hand poke him in the chest. Her palm was turned upward and she wiggled her fingers.  
  
He let out a small laugh, "it's a bit bigger than something that fits in your palm. Come. Rise from the bed and I will show you." He took several steps back from the bed and waited as she grunted and wiggled then stood up. He learned that unless she asked for help to not just do it for her.  
  
"Okay. Where is it?"  
  
His face broke out in a grin as he turned her around,  pulling a blindfold from under his tunic and carefully wrapped it around her eyes, her huffs and the tapping of her foot caused him to laugh before kissing her cheek and carefully guiding her from the bedroom to the bathing chamber.  
  
"Flowers? You put me through all this for some flowers?" Her disbelief came through until he took off her blindfold and she got her first look at the room. It was lit in the soft glow of the magelights that had been affixed to the walls, the still steaming tub was giving off the scent of flowers and there was a stack of fluffy towels waiting for her on a stool.  
  
"Oh, Fenris."  She turned in his arms and kissed him.  
  
His hands were gentle as they ran over her body, undoing the laces of her dress and pushing it from her shoulders and down her arms. Easing it over the baby to let it pool at their feet. Her shift came next as did the breast band that supported her much heavier breasts. The healer had warned that they would be tender as they filled with milk for when the baby arrives. He took extra care in running his hands over them. Her sighs letting him know that she was enjoying his attention.  
  
He took several steps back from her and quickly stripped before carefully picking her up and carrying her the short distance to the large tub and easing her down into it,  before climbing in behind her and pulling her body back to rest against his own. He didn't care that he would smell like a flower stall, all he cared about was that Hawke seemed happy with his gift. He kept kissing her hair and moving his hands over her body. Her sighs and moans were soft and the gasp she let out as his fingers brushed over the sensitive nub between her legs told him how he was affecting her. Her legs grew restless and her hands started to grip his thighs as he started to plunge his fingers into her over and over until she broke with a cry,  muffled against his neck.  
  
After her body had calmed he took a piece of toweling and the soap he had bought for her and washed her, before they leaned back and just let the warmth of the water seep into them,  bringing with it a feeling of peace.

 

* * *

  
  
"Fenris?" Merrill asked in her sing-song voice from where she was sitting across from them at the Varric's table for that night's game of Wicked Grace.  
  
"What do you want, witch?"  
  
"I was just wondering why you borrowed Hawke's soap. Did you run out? You both smell like you have been rolling around in a flower meadow. Where did you find one around here? I tried to do it once in the Viscount's garden but the guards gave me such a frown."  
  
Varric was coughing and Isabela was laughing and holding her sides. Hawke had turned very red. Fenris' ears had turned pink and just decided to ignore the blood mage's question.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and I hope you have enjoyed the story.
> 
> To laPamplemousse, I hope it was everything you wanted.

* * *

 

 

Hawke had been having pains for most of the day, annoying pains in her abdomen and back. They eased some when she walked a bit though. She also wasn't very hungry, hardly touching the meals that Orana had made.

"Hawke, are you feeling well?" Fenris asked as later that night they were dressing to head down for their weekly game of Wicked Grace at the Hanged Man.

"I'm fine, Fenris. Just need to walk a bit and see everyone." Her brow wrinkled as a slight pain came to her. He frowned as he noticed it.

"Maybe we should stay home this evening. Your time is growing close and I don't think it is a good idea for you to be out and about now." He walked over to rub her lower back where she was running her hands and she let out a sigh of relief.

"No, Fenris. We still have another few weeks yet, I don't want to lose the time we have to join the others. Once the babe comes our time will be taken up with him or her instead of sitting in the tavern playing cards." She struggled into her dress and he helped to tie the laces in the front. She sat on the chair and he knelt down to place her shoes on her feet, rubbing them a little in the hopes it would ease the swelling around her ankles. When they were dressed he guided her down the stairs and held her cape out to her.

When they arrived at the Hanged Man it was noisy and crowded as usual. Hawke was sweating and was trying not to pay attention to the pain that was coming every hour now. The healer had told them such pains would come as a sign that the time of birth was drawing near but since there were several more weeks she didn't really think anything of it.

They settled down to play. Merrill was still losing, almost as badly as Anders. Isabela was blatantly cheating, she had so many cards stuffed down the little covering of her cleavage that the corners of the cards had started poking out. Sebastian was trying to get her to stop cheating, even though by now he knew it was a lost cause. Varric had ordered more ale and pitcher of clean water brought up for Hawke when he heard her let out a gasp and clutch at her stomach.

Everyone quieted and waited. Hawke fluttered her hand. "It's nothing." After a few more hours she was more than happy to hear Fenris tell the others it was time for them to leave, she needed her rest. He helped her to stand and had just reached for her cape when she cried out again. This time he heard Varric say, "uh oh, Broody."

Varric started yelling out orders for the others as he ran to his bed and stripped off the blankets. Sebastian headed for the gallows to summon the healer, Merrill grabbed the wash basin dragging it over next to the bed and Isabela hurried down the stairs to grab any clean towels the bar had. When she saw the "cleanliness" of the towels she dumped them on the counter and started running out the door of the tavern heading for the mansion in Hightown.

Fenris started to undress Hawke to help her into the bed when he noticed Anders was still in the room, he yelled at him to get the hell out. Hawke let out another small scream and clutched at her stomach. Varric went running for the door not wanting to be anywhere in the room now that things were set up.

"I'm a healer, you may not like it but I can help. In the Circle when a woman became pregnant we had to deliver the child ourselves. It was usually taken away before the Mother had a chance to even hold it though. I can help ease the pain until the Circle mage arrives."

Hawke grimaced and Fenris growled but didn't really have a choice. It would be hours before Sebastian returned with the mage. "Get out until I get her in bed."

Merrill stood by and waited until he got her settled then started to dab a moist cloth on Hawke's face and neck. Anders came in and when he lifted the sheet and told Hawke to raise her legs, Fenris almost hit him. His markings flared and he reached for him before Anders told him that he had to check to see how close the baby was to being born.

Fenris moved to the other side of the bed and sat next to Hawke and took her by the hand. "Guess we will be meeting our son or daughter sooner than we expected." He gave a slight laugh until she grimaced and gripped his hand tighter.

"Hawke, you need to try and relax and breathe when the pain hits. You are actually pretty close to being able to deliver your child. I am going to cast a spell to help alleviate the pain a bit. Only a little as the pains are what is helping your body ready itself to give birth and we need to keep track of how close they are." Anders said to her, his voice soft and gentle as he reached out and touched her abdomen. A cool sensation ran through her bringing a bit of relief and she let out a sigh.

Isabela came charging up the stairs, took one look at Hawke panting and sweating on the bed as she let out a cry of pain and threw down the towels beside of Anders and took off back down the stairs yelling for a pint. Merrill started humming as she continued to try and wipe down Hawke's face and hands, then began to tell her one of the stories about the Dalish.

The pains were coming closer now and Fenris started talking to her to try and keep her mind off of them. Anders checked her again and said it was almost time. That the child seemed to be determined to be born sooner rather than later. He poured a small amount of water in a bowl and washed his hands again then arranged the sheet around her legs, spreading several of the towels under her. "Keep talking to her elf. When it is time you will need to support her back and give her your hand to grip onto. The pain is extraordinary for them, but it is quickly forgotten once the child is born. Quicker if they ever have the chance to actually hold their child."

Fenris kept looking toward the stairs hoping to see the mage that had been their healer for the last several months appear so he could kick the abomination the hell out of the room and away from Hawke. But she had yet to arrive and even he could tell the baby was going to be born soon.

"Move behind her and gently raise her up to lean back against you. The baby is starting to crown. Hawke, you must listen to me. You must do exactly as I tell you. Push when I say push and stop when I tell you. Do you understand?"

Hawke's eyes were glazed with pain but she gave him a slight nod before another pain hit. And so it began, Anders telling her to push and when to stop. Merrill handing him a moist cloth to clean the baby's eyes, nose, and mouth. Another few minutes and a huge push and she let out a giant sigh as she felt the baby slip from her.

They watched Anders work over the baby, his brows furrowed and a slight frown on his face before a small cry was heard and he smiled down at the bundle in his arms now flailing around. He laid the child on Hawke's stomach then tied off the cord as Merrill heated a small dagger in the flames of the hearth. Anders poured some of the ale over the blade to cool it down. He wished he had something better but was lucky to even have that.

"Gently lay her down elf, then come here to cut the cord. It is usually the healer that does this, as the father is either drunk somewhere or isn't around. But since you're here you can do it." He indicated where to cut it and Fenris swallowed then quickly sliced through the area with the rather sharp dagger. Fenris moved back over to beside Hawke as Anders finished up.

Once they were done Merrill washed the baby then placed the crying child in Hawke's arms just as the healer walked up the stairs and into the room.

 

* * *

 

Several days later with help from the others, they were able to get Hawke moved back to the mansion. Fenris told them all to give her time to rest then they would call them together to let them see the child and tell them the name they chose.

Between Fenris, Orana and Bohdan taking turns to help take care of the changing and bathing of the baby, Hawke was able to rest. The healer came by several times the first week to check on both of them and did a small test on the child. The magic was there, deep inside. She once again told them that it would take years for it to manifest and to enjoy every moment they had together before it did.

Fenris sent off a letter to Bethany, knowing that she wouldn't be able to make it to their naming party, giving the details of the birth and of the child. Asking if it was possible for her to help them when the child grew older, to teach them all how to deal with the magic.

At the end of the month, Hawke sent out letters to everyone. At the end of the week, they were to all gather at the mansion for the party.

The day had been busy with Orana cooking all day and Bohdan along with Sandal getting the mansion cleaned and ready. Hawke and the baby were currently napping in front of the library fire, with the Mabari laying next to the small basket that the baby was sleeping in.

It had taken up the habit of sleeping next to where ever the baby was at. Everyone thought it was adorable until Fenris tripped over him in the middle of the night when he was trying to get to the baby to change the nappie and bring the child to Hawke to feed. After that, they rearranged things so the dog could sleep on the side closest to the door and leave the path to the baby's bed open for them.

Fenris washed and dressed the baby while Hawke took her bath. His hand drifted over the soft down of the child's hair, across the softness of a puffy baby cheek. The ears rounded yet just elongated enough to give a hint of elvish heritage. The baby was currently looking up at him, flailing their arms and legs inside the baby gown. Fenris' long fingers touched the hand and smiled as five tiny fingers curled around his one and held on.

"I am glad little one that we have had the chance to meet. For a while, I wasn't so sure we would. If it hadn't been for my stupidity there wouldn't have been a doubt. I almost lost both you and your mother to it. Things will change for you as you grow older. I promise you I will protect and care for you. No one and nothing will bring you harm as long as I am alive. And when the time comes, when you are old enough to understand then you will have a choice and I shall support it." He kissed his child's head and played with the hands and feet as Hawke entered the room to dress for the party.

 

* * *

 

 

Once everyone had arrived and had eaten, including the baby who had made it quite loudly known that it was time to eat as well, they gathered in the library. Chairs had been brought in and everyone was waiting.

Fenris stepped forward holding the child in his arms as Hawke said, "to our friends and family. You have stayed by us this entire time, taken over so many of the burdens this city has placed on me as their so-called Champion so that I could keep my child safely out of harm's way. To you, I say thank you. To Varric, who couldn't keep a damn secret, we say thank you for not doing so." The dwarf had the cheek to stand up and take a bow to the applause of the others.

"To Anders, without you, our child would have been born without a capable healer beside us. Someone who not only took care of me but of our child as well. We say thank you." Anders smiled at her, a hint of sadness in his eyes as the thought of having her and the child at his side, fully and finally slipped away from him. No one paid any attention to the growl and the mutter of "damn abomination" that came from the white-haired elf standing at Hawke's side.

"Now we are sure you are all anxious to finally meet the newest member of our group." She carefully unwrapped the blanket and he placed the child in her arms before he said. "We would like for you to meet our daughter, Elysia Leandra Hawke."

They all cooed and smiled at the child, each one holding the baby for several minutes, staring down into the big blue eyes that met theirs. When Sebastian held her he said a blessing over her then ran his hand gently over the shock of pure white hair. Merrill was nothing but giggles and started to speak in Elvish.

Finally, the baby started to yawn and Fenris took the child from Anders who had been sitting near the fire, a low humming tune coming from him, even though Fenris had been standing beside him the entire time and never took his eyes from the mage. The dog followed him up the stairs as Hawke said their goodbyes to their friends.

She slowly walked up the staircase, hearing Fenris speaking in Tevene to his daughter as he readied her for sleep. They both hovered over the child's bed, kissing her goodnight.

Something had woke Fenris from sleep and he wasn't sure what it was. He looked over at where his daughter was fast asleep, seeing motion near it and leaned up on his elbow. The mabari wasn't barking so it must not have been something that would be a danger to her.

He watched as a little girl in pigtails appeared from the shadows and grinned at him before touching the baby's forehead. He heard a giggle and a "thank you daddy for giving me a name. I just knew you would be a great dad." One last giggle was heard as the child faded from his view. His own smile grew on his face as he settled back down and pulled Hawke into his body. Thanking the gods for giving him the strength to break free from slavery, for helping him to find his way here and to this woman. For giving him the ability to love and to finally admit his mistakes to her. And he thanked them for giving him a most beloved family.

 

~*~ Fin ~*~

 


End file.
